Tenko
Tenko is a large tailless yellow fox-like Heavenly Beast with duiker-like horns on his head, ten blue beady eyes (with the main pair three to six times larger than the other pairs), black bat-like wings, brown stripes on his limbs and with no visible ears. He can also change his shape to fit onto Ueki's wrist like an arm protector used by goaltenders in ice hockey to give him advice, and able to communicate with Ueki telepathically in this form. He has a mutation among his kind, he can't stop growing like an ancient version of Heavenly Beast, which is a ferocious-looking Godzilla-sized fox-like creature instead of an adorable cat-sized genetically-engineered house pet. He was treated very poorly by Heavenly Beings after he became so big because they were afraid Tenko will hurt them one day. But despite the harsh treatments, Tenko still hold pride as a Heavenly Beast as it is his duty to serve Heavenly Beings. Unfortunately at one point when Tenko tried to help an injured girl, the girl was scared and started crying. This enraged other Heavenly Beings, they hurt Tenko and then sent him to hell under the crime of devoured a million Heavenly Beings. After hundreds of thousands of years being imprison, Tenko was released in hell by Kobayashi after knowing that Ueki is a Heavenly Being (Ueki's dad went to hell to meet Kobayashi in order to thank him for making Ueki to participate in this tournament) in hope that Tenko will help Ueki to become stronger. But Tenko was so angry because of the treatments he received and accusation, he despised all Heavenly Beings and devoted vengeance by actually eating every Heavenly Beings he sees. After his released, Tenko first found Ueki because Kobayashi told him Ueki is an 8-stars Heavenly Beings. He found Ueki while he was fighting Alessio. Tenko somehow helped Ueki awaken his first star celestial power by recognizing himself as a Heavenly Being and defeated Alessio. Ueki then asked Tenko for help to get stronger but Tenko rejected, but Ueki's perseverance in needing help from Tenko awakens Ueki's second star celestial power, making Ueki a 2-star Heavenly Beings. Due to his perseverance, Tenko agreed to help Ueki. Tenko is able to detect the power level of Heavenly Beings (his eyes lights up and changes colour to red depending on which level the Heavenly Being is) and because of his mutation, he has what is called the "awakening organ" that can awaken the celestial powers within Ueki. Long ago, there was a war between Heavenly Beings and Hellions, ancient Heavenly Beast like Tenko has an awakening organ which swallow Heavenly Beings to help them to awaken their celestial powers. In the awakening organ, Heavenly Beings will be brief about the requirements and the tests for each different levels of celestial power before the test begins. Once the test begins, Heavenly Beings must pass the test within 24 hours or else they will be digested by the stomach of the Heavenly Beast, but if they pass, they will gain a star and level up to next celestial power. After each usage, the organ must rest three days before it can be used again. This is one of the purposes of Heavenly Beast which they are proud of. But after the war ended, there was no longer for the awakening organ to exist, so Heavenly Beasts are genetically-engineered to become a pet. Unfortunately, awakening organ can only be used to train the same Heavenly Being up to 6 levels without dying. This means that Heavenly Beast can still use it to train another Heavenly Being. When Ueki finds out that Tenko can only train him up to eighth level, Ueki decides to find another way to achieve the final two levels without putting Tenko's life at risk. Tenko also has ancient Heavenly Beast ability to spit out a large, roundish bunny creature that envelops Ueki and heals him at least 12 hours (in the early episodes). Fairly harsh with Ueki at times, he is nevertheless happy to have found someone who actually needs him. He also is very useful at giving advice in a fight (he is not allowed to fight or he will be sent to Hell); in the jump rope fight he tells Ueki when the rope is coming. Again, he warns Ueki about the Marilyn team's location in the smoke. After Anon is defeated by Ueki in the final episode, Tenko reappears with other Heavenly Beasts. Tenko is later found not guilty for eating a million Heavenly Beings, a crime that never happened in the first place. Tenko's name probably come from the Japanese Juuko meaning ten in number. Ueki states, when naming Tenko, ''"Well, you have ten eyes, right? So your name should be Tenko." '' Navigation ca:Tenko Category:Male Category:Heavenly beings Category:Team Ueki